


Adamas.

by smacktheboxes



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crystal Grumps, ocs are here to fill up the world, rating may change with new chapters!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smacktheboxes/pseuds/smacktheboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind every Crystal Grump, there is parts of their history they wish to forget, to wipe away and pretend it never happened. But for Barry, his entire past is kept under lock and key, for it is his greatest regret. He never wants to remember who he used to be, the leader of Homeworld itself, the Orange Diamond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adamas.

Adamas.

Chapter 1: Nicely Ironic. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Diamond is the hardest known natural substance on earth. Diamonds are prized and famed._

...................

 

Gems were still a new society, still building towns, cities and learning about themselves and the world around them, when the very first Diamond emerges. It is one of the larger cities where he forms, it later becomes the capital of Homeworld a very long time later, and there is a handful of people around where he forms.

He is average height, solid, with a bearded face, his skin a light orange with darker orange hair. And on the back of his head lays his gem, a new type.

People grow loud and surprised, talking to each other about such a find, about such a new thing, to contact Green Emerald at once. He sits near the hole where he popped out of, confused of what they were talking about. 

Finally, one of the gems walks up to him, a smile on their round face. They simply ask him, "What is your name?" 

It comes within a instance. From the moment he was conscious, he knew of his name, he knew of what he could do, he knew of all the basic information about himself and his body, and finally, he knew that in the simplest of terms, he was a gem. But the exact type of gem he was....

"My name is... Orange Diamond." 

Later in life, he would abandon his name in favor of a cause of gems that cared about a species called human, in favor to forget of everything he had done. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

In this point of Gem History, gems live in simple towns and cities. They are so scattered across Homeworld that different speaking patterns, languages, and beliefs have been formed, though in recent times with visits with other planets, they've begun to try to get Gem Society more together. The newest idea, instead of letting gems govern themselves, is to choose a particular gem in each area to run the town. And those chosen gems would meet up to discuss world-wide issues, ideas, and to meet up with other planets.  
Now, in this town, it was run by a single Emerald gem. The second she heard of the existence of this new gem, of this "Orange Diamond", she had him brought to her as quickly as possible. And so she waited patiently in her office until finally, the door opened.

Her guards opened the door to let him in. Orange Diamond came into the room, looking at his feet before looking up to get her appearance.

Her skin is green and her long, straight hair is a darker shade of green, and she has four arms. She is muscular, and extremely tall. That chair is about the same size and height of Orange Diamond, and yet she still dwarfs it with her size. He realizes that he was staring, and so he returned his gaze to his feet. 

The guards left the room and closed the door, but she knew they were only so far away in case if he tried anything.

"Take a seat, Orange Diamond." she asked, her voice calm and cool. 

He nods and he walks over to the chair, sitting down. 

"So, I'm going to make it as easy as I can for you. We've never had a Diamond before. So, everyone's just excited by your own existence, Orange Diamond." He lets out a sigh of relief, and gives her a still nervous smile. She smiles back, making sure not to show her fangs. 

"And I will give you some time to adjust to this place. We'll assign you a trainer to teach you the basics, like shapeshifting, summoning your weapon, fusing, and also about what jobs that are currently available. Got it?" he nodded.

"But, do you have any questions?" he nodded.

"What is it?" He licked his lips, and thought, before he finally told her.

"What exactly is fusing? I-I just, um, I just don't know."

"No worries. I'm the best person to tell you myself." On one arm, she points to the gemstone on her forehead, and the other points to the second one on the left side of her chest. 

"I'm a permanent fusion."

“Permanent...?"

"See, our bodies are physical projections made up of matter and light. You're aware of that already, I'm sure. But, if two or more gems synchronize their forms, usually by dancing, they can morph their bodies together into one being. Some people, like me, decide to stay as this new being forever. But, you can back out of a fusion at any time." 

"Oh, I see. Thanks for telling me, I, uh," She held her hands up.

"Do you have anymore questions?"

"....Nope."

"Alright then. You can go now." He nods and leaves the room. When the door is closed, she simply lets out a pleased sigh before she begins to search through her list of trainers.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

"Hey, have you heard....?"

"Goodness, the guns on this thing..."

"Hey, hey, Orange Diamond...."

A thousand years have passed, and so far, Orange Diamond thinks he has become to fit in well with the city, and with gem society as a whole. He can shapeshift at will, and he can summon his weapon. It's rather useful in his workplace, and he can use his shield to defend himself and others from falling machinery or parts. 

He works in a factory where he and other gems work on building various models of spaceships and other vehicles for professional and personal use. In recent times, however, most of what they were building had a huge focus on defense and attacking. And just today, new designs came in. Fearsome, huge vehicles that shot out energy blasts out of oversized cannons, and the most advanced gun weaponry on sleek ships.

"You know, Green Emerald is going to...."

"I just don't think I...." 

"I heard these blasts can destroy twenty bodies in a row..."

Orange Diamond doesn't pay attention to the gossip around him. He just gets to work, putting the pieces together, connecting them to the bigger pieces that have been completed, and goes back to the smaller parts. 

He doesn't need to talk about it. He just needs to keep quiet and focus on his work. In his mind, the best, efficient way to work is to work without caring for anything else around you, unless it directly involved the work itself. He'd love it if every gem shared his belief, but until that glorious day; he would just have to tune everything out.

"Orange Diamond, hey, Orange Diamond,"

tune it out.

"Hey, um, excuse me, Orange Diamond...."

tune it out.

"Orange Diamond."

He can't tune out the voice of Green Emerald. He gasps and quickly turns around, nearly dropping the piece of the right wing in the process, and looks up at her. She stares down at him, in the same cool, yet frightening gaze she gives to everybody.

"Y-Y-Yes, Green Emerald?" Someone makes a quiet, nervous joke about him actually speaking, but it's clear to hear with how silent everyone is, just staring at Green Emerald.

".....Come with me."

"Yes, Green Em-Emerald."

The factory is still dead silent as she leads him outside of the factory, and he follows her without saying a word. He stares at his feet yet again, making sure to look up now and then to avoid anything in his way, and neither of them have a conversation along the way.

Finally, they get out of the factory and there is a personal spacecraft waiting for them. It's rather big, of course to make sure Green Emerald had enough space. She get's into the front seat and just before he reaches to go into the back, she simply requests that he sit in the front with her.

He gets into the front without protest, though now he begins to play with his hands a bit, creating various shapes with his fingers. He feels her gaze when he makes a diamond shape, so he quickly changes it back to a triangle.

She let's out a sigh, eyes still on the terrain. 

"Orange Diamond." He jumps a bit and is about to respond, but she cuts him off.

"Please, stop being so worried. I'm not going to hurt you at all. Honestly, we, I... I need to improve my reputation so gems aren't afraid of my own name. Then again, when will I find the time to do that?"

_'Rhetorical question? Yeah. Rhetorical question. Don't answer it.'_ He thinks to himself, and he is right.

"So, Orange Diamond, I'm bringing you to a very important meeting. You'll see what it is, I promise you."

He nods, and they grow silent yet again. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Orange Diamond was brought inside the very same building the leader gems travel to to discuss important business. He should almost feel lucky, getting to see such rarities no one else got the chance to, to gaze upon ancient relics from the very, very beginning of gem life. 

But not when he still has no clue of what he's here for. He's brought into a room, with a wide and long table with chairs surrounding it. Most of the leaders are here, and they all lock their eyes on him once he enters.

"Welcome Emerald, welcome Orange Diamond." They all chime, and some of them soften their gaze and a few even smile, but most keep the same stern face.

"I-It's a honor to be here, um, great leaders." He says simply, and Emerald makes a motion for him to sit with next to her, at the front of the table. There is a few minutes of waiting, and it's nearly quiet except for the rhythmic tapping of someone's booted foot bouncing, until the door opens again.

And when he turns to see, he's so shocked it feels like his body can barely handle it. He feels as though his body should just poof and his gem should just lay there on the seat.

But he doesn't. So he takes the chance to stare at the, at the,

three new diamonds.

It's almost absurd of how surprised he is, but when you've spent a thousand years, being the only Diamond, the one that everyone was fascinated by... how could you not be surprised at actually seeing more?

At a glance, they all have bearded faces, are all around the same height, and are all genuine diamond.

But the first one in the line is green, and his outfit is more looser than the other two, and his gem is actually in his left eye. The second one is light blue and fatter, and he as a wide smile on his face, and he offers Orange Diamond a wave with his right hand, where his gemstone is on top of.

The third one is grinning, and he is a bright yellow, and he has a casual stance. Orange Diamond wonders how long all three have even existed, to not have the slightest bit of fear about this situation.

The three leader gems that escorted them take their seats, and each respective Diamond follows. The Blue Diamond is on the right side, and is rather close to him, and the Green Diamond is on the left side and far away. On the exact opposite side, lies Yellow Diamond, who hasn't broken his grin yet. 

A pale Moonstone gem stands up, and they all meet her gaze. She gives a quick bow before getting to the point. 

"We, your beloved leaders, know why we have gathered here, but the Diamonds do not. I apologize for not allowing any information to be disclosed to you. Now," a Hambergite gently dims the light in the room, and Moonstone's palm shines before a hologram projects out of it. In the hologram, it shows a simple version of Orange Diamond. The actual version just sinks a little bit deeper into his chair.

"We've been rather curious about what you Diamonds can do. We've noticed your gemstone is particularly thick and heavy, and your physical form is capable of surviving massive damage." He sees a close-up of his gem, and then mini-him getting struck and stabbed by various objects, still standing in the end. It then resets, back to mini-him just standing there.

"But, we couldn't risk researching you, for you were the only one of your kind. To lose someone like you, with so much potential... it'd be a horrible shame. But now, since we've discovered three new diamonds," the rest of the diamonds pop in next to mini-him, and they all wave at each other.

"We can begin research, and not worry about completely destroying your gemtype in one go." The hologram ends. All of the diamonds look terrified at this moment. 

"Please, forgive us. If war wasn't biting at our ankles, we'd wait a little longer. Now, commence relocation."

Orange Diamond wanted to say something, anything to change their minds, but within a instance of her last sentence, he is grabbed by his neck by Emerald by her first arm on her right side, and she holds him up into the air. He squirms and struggles, but her strength is too much. A gem that sat next to Emerald hands her a weapon, one that he can recognize. It's a manufactured gem weapon, designed and built in the factory he worked in. 

Nicely ironic, destroy his body with something he'd probably made at one point.

The sword quickly punctures his body, poking all the way through, and despite how deep it is, it's still not enough to make his body go back to his gem. But he is very aware of the switch every sword has, that generates copious amounts of electricity.

She turns it on, and his body jerks, spasms and shakes, trying it's best to deal with the excruciating pain and the ever-increasing damage until it can handle no more. 

With a loud poof, his body fades away, and his gem falls to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fur reading this! I want to thank http://thedoodlecompany.tumblr.com and http://alligator-jigglin-fever.tumblr.com for creating this AU and updating it with amazing, new ideas that just inspire me more and more to write! Their newest addition of making Barry Orange Diamond was just so good, I had to write about it! This was originally going to be just a oneshot, but the more I worked, the more ideas and headcanons I got. I'll try my best to update this often! I also have a Tumblr and I would love it if you followed me there! Gamegrumpsquoteurl.tumblr.com
> 
> I think that's about it! Thank you fur reading again, and please have a amazing day! =^w^=s!


End file.
